Trey Trey Channel Edits
On the Trey Trey Channel, Hands is rated PG for language and violence. Trey Trey Channel allows words like crap, suck, freaking, piss, pervert, crotch, and tool. TTC always cuts out bad material such as: *Hell and damn are replaced with heck, hay, darn, dang or drat. *A censor beep will be replaced with the words crap, suck, fricking, stinking and stuff. *Penis is replaced with kiwis, crotch, bladder or the spot. **Although, crotch is censored when someone says "crotchgrab!" *Gitch is replaced with drawers, as Hands is a Canadian show and gitch isn't a word in the English language. *Screw it is replaced with scratch it. They don't edit this in season 2. *Also edited in Season 2, prick isn't edited, unlike in Season 1. *God is replaced with Lord, they also do not edit this in Season 2. *All sex references are edited. (Such as pedophile, whore, or virgin.) The reason that words like hell, damn, God, penis, pedophile, whore, virgin, sex, and prick are used on Hands in Canada is because of the channel it is aired on, Kids With Attitude. It is simular to TTC, except it is a little more explicit. Note that some of the less explicit edits are sometimes left intact on Demand, iTunes, and the website All Edits ﻿Pilot *When Hollis flies out of the plane, she says a censored "Oh sh--!". This is changed to "Oh crap!" *When Pedro smashes into the control panel, he says "The penis!" This is changed to "The bladder!" *When everyone falls out of the plane, Bob says "Oh, God!" This is changed to "Oh lord!" *Lion says "Oh screw you jerks! "Screw" is changed to "scratch". *When Bob says "The quality is crappy" it is changed to "The quality is sucky." This is the only time it edits out "crap" or "crappy". Hands Promo Help *When Bob whispers to the camera, "He's a damn screw-up!", it is changed to "he's a screw-up." *"God!" is changed to "gosh!". *"Godalmighty!" is changed to "crap!" *"Haha, he sucks!" is oddly changed to, "Awwwww, he sucks." *"Crapola crappity" is changed to just crap. Such "Super" Heroes *When Bob meets Super Lou and Jr., he says, "Man these guys are the coolest mother lovers around." Mother-lovers is changed to mother freakers. *When Super Lou says, "So help me, God", it is changed to "So help me.." and is instead cut off. *When Lisa says "Well screw that!" It's changed to "Well forget about that!" *When Ferret says "Goddarnnit", it is changed to "gosh-darnnit." *When Pedro says "The penis is gooooood.", it is changed to "the private is gooood." *When Bob mutters, "virgin!", it is completely taken out. *When Lion says "Goshalmighty", it is changed to "crapola!" *When Jr. says "Pedro, you're freaking up my life", "freaking" is changed to "screwing" for some reason. No More Honey Buisness *When Hollis gets pushed down the part where she falls into a pile of poop is edited out. *When Bob says "screw Hollis" it is edited to be "forget about Hollis". Hands Rodeo *This is the only instance when "hell" isn't edited out, as it is sang by Puffy in Cotton Eye Joe. *When Bob says "damned" it's edited to "darned". *Bob's crotchgrab is kept in but him saying "crotchgrab" is edited out. Jessica The Lovely *Lion's line "your balls feeling funny yet?" is changed to "feeling funny yet?" *Jerimiah being called a pedophile is changed to him being called a creeper. *"Pedophily" is changed to "creepy". Puffy's Pink Paradise *"This place can't be a mother-lover". Mother-lover is changed to mother-freaker. *"Testicular gland" is changed to "junk". *Pedro saying "Mexicans are perverts, so is everyone else!" is changed to "I'm a pervert, so is everyone else." *"God, Puffy!" is changed to "Crapola, Puffy!" *Goddarn Infinity is changed to Crapola Infinity. *"Squeeze" is changed to "awesome". *"You'll be busy sucking it" is changed to "you'll be busy eating it!" **Oddly enough, plain "suck it" is kept intact. Little Gwen! *Hollis's line, "Tard!" is changed to "turd". *Lion's line, "God-darn" is changed to "gosh-darn". *Hollis's line, "Go die in a hole!" was edited from the original line "Oh, go get bent!" *Bob's line, "My penis is bigger than yours!" is changed to "my junk is bigger than yours!" *Hollis's line "Spoiled little prick", is changed to "spoiled little tool." *Little Gwen says "Hollis is a big, fat, ugly, (censored)". The beeps are edited to "screw-up" Journey To The Center Of Issac *Bob says, "I'm not in the penal area, am I?" "Penal" is changed to "private". *Pedro trying to bite Issac's insides is cut. *Issac's line "Jesus!" is changed to "crapola". *One calling Tilling "lardtarded" is changed to "moronic". *In Pedro's line "I wonder if stomach fluids are tasty", "tasty" is changed to "infected", completely changing the meaning. *Lion's line "softish" is changed to "feminimish". Snowy Day! *"Gah, you prick!" is changed to "Gah, you tool!" *Hollis's line "I don't have a penis!" is changed to "I'm not a boy!" Splash Landing *Bob's line "You (censored) (censored) is changed to "you freaking tool!" *Lion's line "penal parts" is changed to "parts". *Lisa's line "Pedo!" is changed is changed to "creep-o!" *Pedro's line "Pedophile?" is changed to creep-o?" Rock That Runt! *In Bob's line, "Play the mother-loving bass!!", mother-loving is changed to mother-freaking. *Jimmy Jr.'s line, "Don't throw a pissy fit", is changed to "Don't throw a whiny fit!" *Ferret's line "Bob, just die!" is changed to "Bob, go away!" *"What a prick!" is changed to "What a tool!". *"Crotchgrabbin'!" is changed to "MJ'ing!" *In "No offense but you're easy.", "easy" is changed to "trashy" Ditched *The censored bleep was edited to "crap". *In "My gitch is gonna explode", "gitch" is changed to "crotch". *Bob's line "Suck it, you little beech", is changed to "Suck it you little, tool." Hands Adventure *In Bob's line, "We're going on a mother-lovin' adventure!", "mother-lovin'" is changed to "mother-frickin'". *Pedro's line, "Sun of a beech" is made sound more like "beech" than the cuss word sounding like it. *Bob's line, "Goddarnit" is changed to "gosh-darnit". *Lion's line "You're just a pissy human being" is changed to "You're just a crappy human being". Hands Adventure: Lisa and Ferret's Story *Bob's line "Goddarnit" is changed to "gosh-darnit". January Fools *Hollis revealing what was on the dirty picture is cut. *Hollis mentioning the "ghetto" is changed to "poor city". *Bob's line "Screw all of you!" is changed to "Forget all of you!" *Bob mentioning "sucking it" is changed to "eating it". **"Suck it" however is kept intact. *Puffy's line "We'll take you to rehab" is changed to "We'll take you to a psychologist." *Bob's line "So help me, God, I'll kill you all!" is changed to "So help me, I'll kill you all!" *Lion's line, "Seriously dude, what the H?" is changed to "Seriously dude, what the frick?" Brilliant Bob *Bob's line "I'm mother-lovin' amazing!" is changed to "I'm mother-flippin' amazing!" Blaze's Revenge *In Lion's line, "My skank of a girlfriend cheated on me with him!", "skank", is changed with "loser". *Bob's line "That's tough sheet" is changed to "That's tough crap". Taco Time *Miguel's line "Hoorah to baby perverts!" is cut to "Hoorah to baby creepers". **All other instances of "pervert" are kept, but TTC didn't want to encourage perverted children. *Big Maria's line "My son is a dumb-ass...embly" is cut to "My son is a dope." *Bob's line, 'What the H?" is changed to "What the heck?" *Pedro's line, "Screw anyone but Mexicans" is cut. *Jr.'s line "Mother-lovin' services" is edited to "mother-freaking services". *Isabella's line "You could die and no one would care." is cut. *Pedro's line "What happens after tequila is the best part" is cut. *A close-up of Hollis's butt is cut. *Lion's line, "I know a certain group of Mexicans that sucks" is edited to "I know a certain group of chihuahuas that sucks". The Flying Races *Hollis's censored bleep is changed to "crap". *Bob's line, "Screw you, Ebony" is changed to "Forget you, Ebony!" *Ebony's line "Ya gonna throw a pissy fit" is changed to "You gonna throw a whiny fit?" Dark Days In Jewel Woods *Bob's line "Go drown!" is cut. *Puffy's line "Screw you!" is edited to "Forget you!" *Chelsea's line "Exposee!" is cut. Banana's! *All instances of Bob, Lion, and Mark saying "mother-lovers" are edited to "mother-freakers".